Finding Someone Like Me
by LygiterTheRawChickenQueen
Summary: Elsa had died protecting her sister from Hans. After years of isolation, she steps out of her castle, meeting the mysterious boy named jack. I do not own any of the characters, they belong rightfully to disney and dreamworks :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction and it would be really great if some people reviewed on it(I doubt some of you will) anyway this is sort of a oneshot, and I don't understand all these buttons it's like aggghhhhh! So sorry. I'm a pretty young fanfic writer, but I try! How you like it!**

**Ps: Elsa is an immortal just like Jack, and the reason is she tried to save her sister from the sword that Hans was about to hit her with. She thought the sword was meant for Anna, not her **

**Enjoy :3**

**Elsa's POV**

I couldn't really understand why I was told to be here. I was invisible nobody could see me. I guess this is my punishment. I looked out of my window and saw the sun rise slowly, pictures of red and pink splotches came into view.

Another day of loneliness.

I put on a long blue gown, adorned with snowflake patterns. I created a little cloud in the palm of my hand and blew on it softly. I will go and see the children I thought, and that is just what I did.

I loved the children, they reminded me of my sister before I died and became spirit. I usually didn't come out of my castle on the winter seasons, I was afraid that I could hurt someone maybe KILL. I would blow a snowstorm and give a snow day every then and now, but that wouldn't be today.

I watched the children play in my snow. They really enjoyed playing in the winter very much. But then I heard screaming and shouting. I didn't know what for, but then I heard them say

" JACKS BACK, JACKS BACK!

All of a sudden a boy in a peacock blue hoodie holding a staff flew down. He could fly? He had a silver white hair and I noticed how he started to play with the children. I hid behind a nearby tree and watched the mysterious white headed boy made snowballs appear with his staff.

The kids and the mysterious boy started playing a very intense game of a snowball fight,when a snowball hit me square in the face where I was hiding. I fell back onto the snow, and I could no longer hear the kids laughing or shouting. It had gotten silent, too quick and too fast.

I sit up on the snow, only to see a pair of frost blue eyes look at me.

"Who are you?" The mysterious boy asked.

"E-Elsa. And may I ask who you are?" I squeaked.

"Jack, who are you talking to?" One of the boys couldn't see me.

"They can't see you?" Jack asked. I shook my head silently.

He looked at the kids and says "I'll be right back." But before he could turn his head back at me, I left.

I ran up the mountain and into my ice castle, where everything would be safe. I wouldn't hurt anyone, or talk to anyone. Everyone would be safe from me.

**So, Whaddya think? Pwease review!**

**Pps: yeah bad grammar, woot woot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys. I didn't actually expect a lot if people to read this and it makes me happy to see 2 reviews! It's not a lot but it's something! I'll try to keep a scheduled time to update, but no promises ;).**

**this chapter is in Jack's Pov. Similar to the last chapter, but the way he sees things.**

**Jacks Pov.**

I wanted to visit the children of arendelle. I hadn't been there in years, and I guess they needed some fun. I flew with the wind, filling the air with a bitter cold. Oh how much I loved the winter seasons! I came down to the kids once I saw arendelle in view.

"That's weird" I thought. Snow already down here, Mother Nature must be tryin to take my job away. I smiled at the idea.

The kids were playing around in the snow. Winter season was definitely the time to be happy. As I flew down, I heard the kids yelling. I wondered of they could still see me. I remembered the pain I felt in my chest the day Jamie Bennett stopped to believe in me. My first believer who promised me he would never stop believing in me... Stopped. But that was in the past.

I have to move on.

"Jacks back! Jacks back!" ine boy cheered. They still remembered me after so Many years. It made me feel all special inside. The empty feeling I had was gone.

"Hey guys, whose ready for a snowball fight?" All the kids yelled in excitement As I created snowballs. The snowball fight began.

I dodged some of their hits easily, but some had gotten a lot of skill and hit me square in the face. They yelled in joy when they hit me.

All of a sudden I heard a thump on the floor, followed by a soft moan. I looked by a tree and saw a blue lump in the ground. I hit a kid?! And now they're UNCONCIOUS?! I ran to the kid, but as I came closer, I saw it wasn't a a child. It was a pretty young adult! I crept closer to her, hoping she would wake up. Oh man, if North hears about this I'm doomed.

She had beautiful platinum blonde hair. She suddenly sat up and stared deeply into my eyes. I could tell she was very scared. Her beautiful blue eyes... All these thoughts came into my head. No! Stop it Frost. You didn't even formerly greet yourself yet!

"Who are you?" I asked. I instantly felt rude. I didn't even ask if she was ok.

"E-elsa. And may I ask who you are?" she squeaked.

" Jack, who are you talking to?" One of the kids asked.

"They can't see you?" I questioned her. Now things were really getting weird. She merely shook her head NO.

I turned to the kids and said."I will be right back." But when I turned back around she was gone. There was a trail of snowflakes left behind in the direction she probably ran in. What in the world is going in here?

"That's weird" I whispered to myself. Only I can create snow. I left the children and followed the trail of snowflakes.

Something was going on, and I was going to find out, one way or another.

**So, please review! I'll try to make my chapters more lengthy and update more often. In the meantime, im going to mare the chapters alternating points of view for you guys. Also, thanks for the two reviews and all the follows+favorites! I honestly thought nobody would read it. You proved me wrong!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my flippin burritos! 10+ reviews! This was an intended one-shot, but not anymore! Yay I love you guys so much, you're my little munchkins!:3**

**This chapter is in Elsa's POV**

**Elsa's POV**

I was breathing fast. My heart thumping against my chest. I was running, not looking back. I almost hurt someone! I could've killed him! Thoughts were racing through my head.

What if I touched him?

What if I froze him?

Did I freeze his heart? AGGHHH! I couldn't take this anymore.

"Just go up to your castle Elsa." Over the years, I had gotten used to talking to myself. It was a habit that I wished would end one day, but if it meant that I could hurt someone, I wouldn't take the chance.

"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, Don't Feel. Conceal, conceal, Don't Feel. DON'T FEEL!"

Ice shards shout out of my body, out of control. Shocked, I tried my best to stop it.

My powers, always out of control.

I could kill another innocent person, I didn't want to do that again, not after losing the one I loved most...

All of a sudden, I heard a hard thump. I stopped in my tracks and froze. I could see the tip of my ice castle. So close, yet so far.

I heard someone breathing heavily behind me.

"Don't look back Elsa. Don't look back..." I heard coughing. Followed by a stick falling hard on the snow.

"I hit someone..." My eyes popped out of my head.

" I HIT SOMEONE" I turned around.

The boy with the silver white hair laid on the ground. His staff close to his hand. My heart beat faster in fright.

"No, no,no,no,no,no,NOOoooo"

I ran beside the boy, and checked for a pulse. "Please please please PLEASE. Don't do this to me Manny."

I looked up to the sky in hope that the moon would be listening. It merely stood there in the sky as always. He never listened to me, even when I asked him why I would be here.

Silence fell upon us. I kept feeling for a pulse. My heart was thumping faster than I could have ever imagined.

HIS PULSE! I felt his pulse and a wave of relief took over me. Thank the moon he was alive. I shot a smile at Manny in thanks. Atleast I know that he watches carefully what happens around here.

I created a snowflake platform and lifted the boy to place him on it. He was so cold, and his messy white hair was so...

GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF ELSA!

You didnt even meet him correctly yet. Ughhhh, just get through with this already. I placed the staff next to him, since he always seemes to be carrying it. I wonder what was so special about it...

The least I could do was let him heal in my castle. But then, I remembered Anna.

The scene played before my eyes. Seeing Anna freeze to death. An icy death, followed by Hans trying to destory her once and for all with a sword.

I wouldn't let her die this way, I placed myself in front of the bloody sword, and saw pitch black after it... That's all I could remember.

I stepped away from the platform. I heard a manniacal laugh in the distance, faintly, but still hearable. It was teasing and pushing in a way.

Ignoring the laugh,I used some of my power and pushed the boy with help of the wind up the mountain to my castle. As I pushed him up the mountain, I worried more.

The boy had merely a hoodie and some brown pants, cut off right before the ankle. He also didn't have any shoes on.

What if I actually did kill him, and my mind is playing tricks on me? He could've died, and it's all just a hallucination. But how could I play someone's life in danger as a hallucination! This was all too serious, and I couldn't take it as a joke.

All I could do was hope, and that I didn't kill another innocent soul.

What I didnt realize was the snowflake frost pattern that was creeping up his staff as I pushed him up The mountain. Slowly... Resembling to the snowflake platform that he had been laid upon...

**Alright guys pllllleeeeaaassseee don't hate on me! My chapters are around 500-750 words each, so sorry it's not as long. I'm trying to write more, but my outside life is pretty hectic right now, so please understand! Sorry for the usual bad grammar and everything, i blame my iPad. Curse you autocorrect! I'll try to update every other day or once every three days. Might change up a bit, who knows! **

**Ps: sort of a cliff hanger huehuueheu( I suck at cliffhangers if you don't notice)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEEEYYY guys I Cant believe I'm almost at 20 reviews : D. I didn't know you guys actually like what I wrote and the more that I think about it the happier I feel.**

**time for jacks pov on things.**

**Jacks POV**

Following the snowflake pattern, I saw how far up into the mountains I was. First this girl can't be seen by others and now she lives way up Into the mountains? I looked up to the moon.

"Is this some sort of a prank Manny? What am I getting myself into?"

Ever since I became a guardian I had to put more focus on things. Sure i had to have fun with the kids and all, but there were still dangers that I had to put focus on that I never paid attention to before. I couldn't risk anything anymore.

It was like I was trapped, I didnt feel like myself anymore.

I stared at manny, he just stood there.

" Ugh you're so complicated."

I kept following the snowflake trail up the mountain. Jeez this girl really must like the cold. As I was getting closer to the top of the mountain I heard some words being muttered.

"conceal, conceal, don't feel. DONT FEEL!"

I saw the girl I had met earlier. As I came closer I completely regretted it.

Ice shards shot out of her body, and were heading straight towards me. I tried to block them with my staff, but it was too much. One went straight to my heart.

I felt a strong pain start from the center of my chest. It slowly spread throughout my body. My feet felt numb, and my skin pinched against my clothes. I fell to the ground breathing heavily. For the first Time in my entire spirit life,

I FELT COLD.

How could I, the winter spirit, feel cold? I started coughing hard. I couldn't feel my legs anymore. My hands were getting weak, I let go of my staff and fell to the ground. The pain I felt in my chest spread everywhere, and through my head. Everything went black. The last thing I heard was

"I HIT SOMEONE." And that was all I could remember.

**time space**

I woke up in a room that was made of... Ice? Hold the jizz up. What is going on here? Where am I? And

WHO MADE THIS?

I looked around the room. A dresser with a snowflake handle was off into the corner. A mirror of ice hung on a wall, and the bed I laid in was of a frost blue color. Can't blame the owner of this house for their sense of decor. Then I looked over by my bed,

MY STAFF!

I grabbed the staff but noticed something was wrong. What was this snowflake right in the center of it? I was extremely confused, all these questions running through my mind.

I got up from my bed, but as I did, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I looked at my staff, frost was climbing up to its tip.

I yelled. I knew I wasn't doing that, but what could? I heard steps thundering closer and closer. I fell to the ground. What could I expect next? I couldn't die, I would end up suffering. What was the point of all this?

"GAAAAGGGHHH" I screeched.

My stomach pinched me. I heard the door slam open. I looked up hoping it woul be north or someone I knew.

Instead I saw her. Elsa was here name, right? I could see fear in her eyes.

"What have I done" Elsa said, before she came running to my side and touched my face.

I felt a cold breeze as she touched my forehead. I shivered when she touched me. I looked down at my fingertips. Frost was creeping up them.

"No,No,No,No,NO!" Elsa muttered.

"First Anna and now this boy! What have a done?" She slowly stepped away from me. Her eyes widened as she stared at my hands and feet.

"No! Why have I been put up to this curse!" she bagan to cry and a small blizzard formed around her.

"For the first time in forever, I finally speak to someone, and I kill them off too!"

She tucked her arms around her. Although I didn't know her that well I knew she needed company. I knew she needed a hug, a friend to talk to, something, as long as she had someone she could trust.

I slowly got up and grabbed my staff. I tried to get closer to her, to comfort her a little, but the pain I felt was too much. I hung myself against the wall. Maybe that would help me more.

I remembered something that North told me once to remove ice in your heart, the typical way, or the extra hard way. Typical way, an act of true love.

But how was I supposed to do that? After all, it's not like I could like any mortal girls or anything like that.

The other way was to do the same method on how you got ice in your heart. Ice shards were shooting towards me I remembered. All I had to do was somehow shoot ice shards back out... But that was going to be hard.

I looked at poor elsa, shivering and moving in fright. I looked to the door, and slowly tried to move outside. She was too focused on looking at her own hands to notice me. I crept outside, hoping that I could release myself, and remove the ice stuck in my heart.

As I got outside I looked up and stared at the moon.

"Manny, if you're listening, I need your help. Get me rid of this ice inside of me, and I'll help Elsa for you"

The moon shined bright as if to say yes. I prepared to use all my might and release the biggest snowstorm I could ever do.

With frost creeping up my face I prepared for the worst, and let out a blast of ice around me with my staff. Everything went blurry after that, and the last thing I heard was the evil laughter, of no one other than

PITCH BLACK

**huehuehuehuehuh so pitch will be in this and I have a feeling that this is gonna come out epiiiiiccc! AWWW yeeeaaahhh!**

**ps: I took a lot of time to write this today : D more words and a longer chappy! What do ya think?! **

**Pps: you know blah blah blah grammar blah blah blah sorry bout that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW MY LITTLE MUCHKINS :3**


End file.
